


Путешествие

by Agent_Onyx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx
Summary: Рики ненадолго получает желаемую свободу. Такую, на которую и надеяться не мог
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 6





	Путешествие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в составе команды fandom AnK secret stories 2018

Море. До слуха доносится тихий влажный шум прибоя, и запах солёных волн, оставляющих взбитую пенку на песке, переполняет лёгкие. Далёкие чайки пронзительно кричат в солнечном небе. Душный порыв жаркого летнего ветра обдаёт обнажённые участки тела, и хочется улыбнуться, подставить лицо солнечным лучам, чтобы кожей ощутить тёплое покалывание. Ноги при каждом шаге утопают в мягком зыбучем покрове из песка и стёртых в крошку ракушек. Рики прищурился и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, чтобы получше всмотреться вдаль. Там на палящем солнце лоснилась медуза, вынесенная волнами на берег. Рики прошёлся по прохладному мокрому песку у самого края моря. В лазурной воде блестели округлые обкатанные камешки и гладкие раковины. Он поднял ракушку, отряхнул её от влаги и прижал к уху — из узкой ребристой щели слышалось тихое шуршание, отдалённо напоминавшее шум волн. Прикрыв глаза и в последний раз втянув обжигающий воздух, Рики выключил голограмму. Яркие летние пейзажи постепенно потускнели, вместо них проступили привычные и опостылевшие очертания спальни.  
Рики никогда не бывал на море. Да, Мидас омывал океан, но Рики никогда не покидал окрестностей города. Монгрелы, не ограниченные отслеживающим чипом, теоретически могли добраться до незаселённой природы за городом, но ещё ни одного не посещала такая мысль. Никто не знал, что находится за границами привычных трущоб. То ли от страха перед неизведанным, то ли от привычки загнивать в безделии большинство монгрелов, и Рики в их числе, не интересовались природой. Став же бесправной домашней зверушкой Ясона, Рики лишился свободы, которую не осознавал, пока не потерял. Теперь он был заперт в Эос. Даже Мидас, даже поганая свалка под названием Керес оставались в недосягаемости. Рики ежедневно одолевала ностальгия. Пусть Керес был тем ещё отстойником, но там прошли лучшие годы его жизни — пьянящая слава Бизонов, жажда достижений, мечты о будущем, верные друзья и тёплая привычная любовь к Гаю. Всё это осталось там. Сидя взаперти, Рики был предоставлен своим мыслям почти круглосуточно. И слишком много рефлексировал. Думал, что, будучи ещё свободным, мог бы вместе с друзьями дойти до океана, даже если границы города охраняемы. Или они с Гаем могли бы пробраться на межпланетный рейс в грузовой отсек и сбежать с Амои, стать путешественниками, увидеть море, джунгли и пустыни. А сейчас Рики мог путешествовать только в голограммах. Или же бродить по нескончаемым аллеям ботанического сада в пэтском крыле, воображая, что это дикий, нетронутый цивилизацией лес на какой-нибудь далёкой планете.  
Рики посмотрел на часы. До возвращения Ясона оставался целый час, который необходимо было как-то скоротать. Ясон, сам того, видимо, не зная, всё же добился, чтобы Рики ждал его. Перепалки, попытки оскорбить пленителя, а потом кипящая ненависть от унижений хоть как-то разбавляли пресные дни Рики. Он даже ждал наступления вечеров, потому что днём всё время приходилось придумывать, чем себя занять. Телевидение транслировало нескончаемый поток постных фильмов, одобренных цензурой. Наткнувшись на популярный среди пэтов мультик про барашка и хрюшку с очень въедливой вступительной песенкой, Рики поморщился. Внутренний голос вопреки воле Рики начал напевать незатейливый припев детской песенки про животных на ферме. Осознав, что всерьёз размышляет, откуда бы пэтам знать, что такое ферма, и зачем им показывают такие мультики, Рики ощутил необходимость отвлечься на что-то другое. Собрание мифов Древнего Рима он дочитал ещё утром и хотел обождать с новыми книгами, чтобы дать себе время осмыслить прочитанное. Почти всесильные герои эпоса, превозмогавшие даже божественное вмешательство, завораживали его. Он читал мифы различных культур не как дань литературе и воспитанию в Гардиан, а исключительно ради историй. Ему хотелось видеть, что люди способны пересилить обстоятельства, — это вселяло надежду, что когда-нибудь он и сам сможет взять свою судьбу в руки. Другие виды досуга Рики пока не прельщали — играть в видеоигры он не любил и обращался к ним только в минуты крайней скуки, салон уж тем более не сулил ничего увлекательного. Оставалось только снова окунуться в искусственный мир природоведческих голограмм.  
На этот раз Рики выбрал изображение водопада на планете Прапат. Самого большого во всей вселенной, как значилось в кратком описании голограммы. Его глазам предстала девственно чистая горная местность, покрытая густой синевато-зелёной растительностью. Шумный широкий поток воды, пенясь, ниспадал по камням, тёмным от лишайника. Крючковатые деревья с густыми кронами накренились над водой, протянули ветви в бурлящую изумрудную пучину. Воздух был сырым и тяжёлым, туман и влажные брызги обильной росой оседали на широкие сердцевидные листья кустарников. Светила не было видно сквозь густую поросль, но яркий оранжеватый свет пробивался между листьев со всех сторон, будто Прапат освещался не одной звездой. Рики ничего не знал об этой планете и сделал для себя заметку, что нужно прочитать статью о ней. Он глубоко вдохнул насыщенный озоном воздух, чтобы прочувствовать его особый запах, и начал озираться вокруг. Пошевелил ближайшую к себе ветку, чтобы её треск заглушил всепоглощающий шум водопада. Рики нравились звуки природы, они напоминали ему о свободе и разнообразии внешнего мира, которые теперь остались в прошлом навсегда. Он с удовольствием провёл босой ступнёй по несуществующей, но всё же холодной и мокрой траве, подобрал небольшой гладкий камешек и кинул в озеро под водопадом. Такие незначительные действия, и даже их Рики был лишён, вынужденный довольствоваться трёхмерной иллюзией.

— Дикарь в дикой природе?  
Сардоническая тавтология Ясона мгновенно разрушила хрупкую фантазию. И хоть всеми органами чувств Рики ощущал себя на Прапат, белые стены спальни уже давили на него, а за спиной чувствовалось чужое присутствие. Детальное изображение водопада начало блёкнуть и становиться всё более неестественным. Но Рики всё равно не хотел оборачиваться и смотреть на Ясона. Тот был бы слишком реальным, чтобы можно было и дальше спокойно наслаждаться компьютерной графикой голограммы. Ясон не произнёс больше ни слова. Вскоре Рики понял, что тот не молчит, а вышел. Оставил Рики в одиночестве. И до глубокой ночи Рики блуждал по джунглям Прапат в режиме реального времени. Шум водопада давно стих, со всех сторон обступали высокие и тонкие стволы изогнутых деревьев, с которых свисали лианы и гроздья плодов. Периодически где-то в вышине слышались крики животных, их зелёные и синие тела мелькали в чаще. Пейзаж совершенно переменился. Джунглями владела сырая духота, в нос ударял запах прелости. Длинные корни вились над пористой почвой, переплетаясь между собой, образуя причудливые узоры или служа каркасом для конструкций из валежника и мха. Густые кроны не позволяли солнцу пробиться вниз, и Рики шагал в сумраке, не боясь заблудиться. Он никогда не забывался и знал, что после отключения голограммы снова окажется в собственной комнате. Рики уснул в ложбине под корнями дерева, зацепившегося за соседние при падении и образовавшего естественную нору в том месте, где оно раньше врастало в землю. Утром он проснулся в постели.  
Кухня встретила Рики пустой тишиной. Даже Кэл находился где-то в другой части просторных апартаментов. Тогда Рики в недоумении заглянул в гостевую комнату.  
— Я могу нажать на эту кнопку. Но прежде я хочу узнать, чем ты можешь склонить меня к лишним тратам.  
Ясон расслабленно сидел на диване. Перед ним в воздухе завис прямоугольник голоэкрана, отображающий вкладку покупки билетов для межгалактического перелёта. Курсор завис на кнопке с плюсом, нажатие которой добавляло к количеству покупаемых билетов ещё один. Рики подавился воздухом и боялся вдохнуть. Что угодно могло разрушить это наваждение. Единожды Рики уже пережил подобную сцену — когда упрашивал Ясона отвести его посмотреть на редчайший цветок. Только теперь Ясон сам предложил Рики сделать выбор. На кону стояла не прогулка в другое крыло Эос, а настоящее путешествие к другой планете. Рики застыл в ступоре, не в силах выбрать между гордостью и уникальной возможностью покинуть Амои. Такой шанс выпадает даже реже, чем раз в жизни. Он мог потерять либо себя как несломленного противостоятеля, либо единственную возможность посетить неизведанный мир.  
— Подсказка: поцелуй может меня подкупить.  
Ясон улыбнулся. Рики с удивлением понял, что в этой улыбке нет насмешки, лицо Ясона выражало разве что беззлобный азарт. Ясон смотрел на Рики в ожидании его решения, и Рики решился — на ватных ногах подошёл к Ясону вплотную, рывком наклонился и клюнул в губы. Он пересилил себя лишь потому, что осознавал, насколько странно было для Ясона выглядеть таким доброжелательным. Рики не чувствовал подвоха, подтрунивания над собой. На мгновение ему показалось, что он не будет винить себя, если решится принять условия Ясона. Это придало уверенности.  
— Что это было? Это подлог, а не взятка.  
С этими словами Ясон безболезненно, но крепко ухватил Рики двумя пальцами за подбородок и втянул в долгий глубокий поцелуй. Рики ненавидел такие поцелуи. Страстные поцелуи предшествовали сексу или знаменовали его окончание. Нежные тягучие поцелуи Ясона не преследовали никакой цели, и Рики постоянно казалось, что так целуют лишь тех, кого любят. Ассоциации эти отравляли душу едким осознанием обмана и истинных отношений между Рики и Ясоном — отношений пэта и хозяина.

***

Рауль молча смотрел Рики в глаза с непередаваемым выражением брезгливости на лице. Ясон словно не замечал напряжения, возникшего в тесной компании их делегации. Биотехнологи с Ива, планеты — промышленного гиганта, ждали на конференцию представителя власти Амои и его коллегу, не догадываясь, что один из них прибудет с сопровождением. Присутствие Рики на планете никак не могло повлиять на ход конференции, поэтому Юпитер в очередной раз попустительствовал прихоти Ясона. Возможно, Юпитер испытывал подобие удовольствия от наблюдения за последствиями нарушения всех мыслимых моральных кодексов элиты одним-единственным альтернативно мыслящим блонди. Но знать это наверняка не мог никто, даже Аиша.  
Рики заткнул уши наушниками и напряжённо вглядывался в изображение на рабочем столе одностороннего голоэкрана. Он специально настроил заднюю поверхность однотонной, чтобы сидящий напротив Рауль не мог знать, чем Рики занимается. Что не помешало Ясону заглянуть в экран и не увидеть там ничего. У Рики не получалось абстрагироваться и отвлечься, он лишь пытался создать видимость беспечности, тогда как всем своим естеством ощущал груз негодования Рауля. Гнев, фрустрация и невозможность защитить себя деморализовали Рики. Он обещал Ясону вести себя идеально, чтобы даже у Рауля не возникло повода возмутиться. Своей покладистостью Рики должен был доказать, что достоин находиться в салоне звездолёта, заслужил то, чего не удостаивался ни один пэт, ни один гражданин Амои, даже не каждый представитель элиты. Огромная честь, привилегия. Рики прекрасно понимал, как ответственны для него часы перелёта. В этот раз Ясон действительно надеялся на него, ждал от Рики выполнения обещания. Наверное, даже верил в него. Рауль относился к Рики, как к зверушке из зоопарка, не упускал возможности насладиться уморительной маленькой борьбой приручённого монгрела. При всем снобизме Рауля, тот обладал и чувством юмора, трепыхания Рики забавляли его. Рики знал об этом и всеми силами старался не давать повода для злорадства.  
Поздний час означал спасение. Скромной делегации из двух с половиной блонди предстояло провести ночь в пути — прибытие ожидалось к утру. Ясон и Рауль медленно свели отстранённую беседу к логическому завершению, после чего разошлись по своим номерам. Рики, естественно, проследовал за Ясоном. Комната, как ни парадоксально, напоминала дом больше, чем квартира Ясона в Эос. Жилище Ясона всем своим видом вызывало ощущение стерильности, выверенности, достойной перфекциониста. Интерьер его был элегантен, практичен и обладал той самой подлинной роскошью, которая скрывается в простоте. Не хватало там только самого главного — уюта. А этот номер был обставлен мебелью под дерево и выполнен в спокойных коричневых тонах с вкраплениями янтарного и багряного. Добротная кровать с дуговой спинкой выглядела мягкой и удобной, ковёр с длинным ворсом навевал ощущение теплоты и мягкости, а пара широких старомодных кресел добавляла интерьеру сходства с привычным уютным домом, где вещи не стареют, а обрастают воспоминаниями. Рики не верилось, что этот звездолёт был построен на Амои. Он привык думать, что вся элита тяготеет к утилитаризму точно так же, как Ясон.  
— Ты решил спать стоя?  
Голос Ясона, вышедшего из душа, выдернул Рики из раздумий. Он отрицательно мотнул головой, торопливо посетил ванную и улёгся в постель. Её они с Ясоном делили на двоих. Рики и не ждал, что удостоится отдельной кровати, не говоря уж о комнате.  
— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Рики как можно тише. Несмотря на некоторые трудности, его весь день переполняло волнение. Он был невероятно, просто невыразимо счастлив. Первое в жизни путешествие вгоняло в эйфорию лучше любого алкоголя и вернее, чем ласки Ясона. Рики никогда в жизни ещё не ощущал такого душевного подъёма. Ему хотелось поблагодарить Ясона, но он не знал, как. Поэтому неуверенно, боясь разбудить, произнёс пожелание хороших снов — как компромисс между желанием высказать благодарность и тем, что позволяла ему строптивость. Рики показалось, что он услышал, как Ясон тихо хмыкнул в ответ. Сон, как всегда, наступил незаметно.

— Просыпайся, Рики. Я повторяю в последний раз. Не заставляй меня...  
Ясон не успел закончить. Рики уже очнулся от сонного забытья и протяжно замычал, потягиваясь. Собираться пришлось второпях, не глядя на Ясона — Рики отлично представлял себе неодобрительный взгляд, с которым тот следил за каждым промедлением.  
Последние полчаса перелета были отведены для завтрака в ресторане звездолёта. Рики от будоражащего волнения не ощущал голода и не запомнил ни вида, ни вкуса еды. Тридцать минут будто всосало в вакуум по ту сторону иллюминатора. Всё тело Рики переполнял зуд, как после долгого бездействия, но сердце замирало, пропуская удары. Когда из динамиков раздался механический голос диспетчера, объявивший о скорой посадке, у Рики вспотели ладони. Голоса Ясона и Рауля доносились до него, как сквозь толстое стекло:  
— Ты не наденешь на него ошейник? Твоя дворняжка может сбежать и потеряться.  
— Не думаю, что это будет уместно на Ива, Рауль.  
— Монгрел на Ива тоже не к месту, — непривычно равнодушно, даже лениво протянул Рауль. Будто он не хотел переубедить Ясона, а только поддержал беседу.  
В этом путешествии удивляло всё. Даже необычайно гуманный Ясон, обращавшийся с Рики с подобием бережности. Он всё же взял Рики за локоть, придерживая рядом с собой. «Я тебе не ребёнок, меня не надо держать за ручку», — в любой другой ситуации огрызнулся бы Рики, но сейчас он послушно шёл в ногу с Ясоном. Знакомое прикосновение слегка успокаивало, ведь при внешнем безразличии внутри у Рики всё ликовало, в животе приятно ныло от предчувствия, а в горле застыл комок. Рики никогда ещё не испытывал такого воодушевления и волнения. Первое свидание, первая кража, первая поездка на байке, первый день в созданных им Бизонах и первый их триумф — наверное, ничто никогда не вселяло в Рики такую надежду на будущее. Перед ним вот-вот предстанет новый мир, бескрайний, просторный, на сотни световых лет отдалённый от всего обыденного.  
И вот он. Космопорт. Гомон тысяч разнополых и разновозрастных голосов, неравномерный стук шагов, снующие гуманоидные фигуры, повисшие в воздухе голоэкраны с информацией о рейсах, рекламными роликами и музыкальными клипами. Инопланетяне торопились к звездолётам, а следом за ними плыли по воздуху нагруженные багажом платформы. Рики мотал головой из стороны в сторону, тщетно пытаясь охватить взглядом каждую деталь. Он хотел запомнить взлётно-посадочный купол, толпу вокруг, соединявшую в себе и людей, и совершенно на них непохожие формы жизни, гладкий скользкий пол, натёртый до зеркального блеска, подвешенные к прозрачному выпуклому потолку замкнутые гидропонные эко-системы. Сочетанием утилитарности и эстетики простых форм космопорт напоминал Рики Эос. В пристройке с залами ожидания царила более уютная атмосфера. Это помещение было обставлено мягкой мебелью, столиками и стендами с так называемыми общественными библиотеками, где путешественники могли оставить карту памяти или настоящую бумажную книгу. Были даже ящики для анонимных писем, где оставляли свои послания желающие чем-то поделиться с теми, кто хотел прочитать чужую историю. Между рядами кресел и диванчиков сновали андроиды-маскоты в виде животных, наряженных в форму обслуживающего персонала. Рики примерно понимал, что видит перед собой — в кино, сериалах и журнальных статьях он встречал информацию о космопортах. Теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать, что самая детальная телевизионная передача — ничто в сравнении с личным опытом. Ни одна голограмма не передаст тех уникальных впечатлений, которые получает человек, лично посетив какое-то место.  
Рики иррационально огорчился, когда пришлось сесть в аэрокар. Из салона он мог только рассматривать через окно крыши и окна небоскрёбов. Оживление города скрывалось под зелёным ковром древесных крон. Зелени на Ива росло намного больше, чем на Амои.

***

— Неужели это всё? Ты оставишь меня взаперти в номере? Чем тогда он отличается от твоей квартиры? Такая же клетка.  
В голосе Рики отчётливо слышались разочарованные интонации. Для него была невыносимой мысль, что он совсем недавно едва прикоснулся к мечте, уже успел вдохнуть запах свободы, а теперь снова оказался в четырёх стенах. Ясон уходил на конференцию и, разумеется, Рики оставался один в номере отеля. Даже номер Ясон подобрал с излюбленным аскетичным дизайном в холодных тонах. Для Рики различия с квартирой в Эос были минимальными.  
— Ты ждёшь, что я выпущу тебя одного разгуливать по незнакомой планете?  
Ясону не требовалось развивать мысль дальше. Он сказал всё, что хотел. Рики понял всё, что следовало. Ясон был прав. Хвалёное пространственное чутье могло подвести Рики в абсолютно чужом городе, а без навыков туриста и знания языка велики были шансы не найти обратную дорогу. В свою очередь, Ясон как блонди не мог допустить, чтобы пэт свободно разгуливал неизвестно где. Сам вопиющий факт пересечения пэтом границ Амои был на грани непростительного, большего Ясон себе позволить не имел права.  
— Я вернусь вечером.  
Рики шумно выдохнул, выпуская пар. Если преувеличенно пунктуальный Ясон не обозначил время своего возвращения, ждать придётся долго.  
Оставшись наедине, Рики устыдился своему поведению. Он словно снова вернулся в свои пятнадцать, когда казалось, что гонор и упёртость способны прогнуть мир. Уже больше трёх лет Рики жил в Эос. Досконально знал все правила, изучил Ясона настолько, насколько это было ему позволено. Он уже давно не был тем наивным в своей злобе подростком, который не понимал сути ограничений, сковывавших и его, и Ясона. Но всё равно негодовал, что вынужден сидеть в номере, хотя пережил приятных впечатлений больше, чем любой другой монгрел. Рики был пленником, но сейчас, в номере отеля на чужой планете, он вдруг понял — он свободнее почти любого, кто живёт на Амои. И свободы этой ему было недостаточно, потому что там, за окном, простирался огромный мир, не замкнутый внутри стен и дверей.  
Рики целый день рассматривал в окне городской пейзаж, провожал взглядом маленькие цветные точки — пешеходов — и парящие в воздухе аэрокары. Внутренний двор отеля вскоре перестал впечатлять новизной, в нём почти ничего не менялось. Лишь с наступлением темноты маленький парк загорелся иллюминацией и уличными фонарями. Разглядев всё, что только можно было, Рики обратился к чтению. Ясон вернулся только заполночь. Он выглядел уставшим и отстранённым, но в тусклом свете бра Рики показалось, что на лице Ясона появилось выражение умиротворения, как только тот подошёл ближе.  
— Птицы думают, что вне клетки целый мир. На самом деле вне клетки комната, в которой она стоит. Но если для счастья птице нужно только взлететь, я готов оставить дверцу клетки открытой. Пойдём.  
Рики послушно встал с диванчика, обустроенного на подоконнике, и последовал за Ясоном. Он уже привык в чём-то подчиняться. Обычно неподчинение влекло за собой либо потерянную возможность, либо наказание. Вслед за Ясоном Рики покинул номер и зашёл в лифт. Его снедало любопытство, и всё же он предпочитал молчать. Нет смысла спрашивать, что его ждёт, если вскоре Рики сам всё увидит. Да и Ясон был не из тех, кому льстила чужая пытливость. Тем временем двери лифта разошлись в стороны на первом этаже. Ясон пошёл сквозь холл, а у Рики не было других вариантов, кроме как стараться идти с Ясоном в ногу. В молчании они вышли из отеля, и тут, в приятной вечерней темноте и прохладе, Рики услышал стрёкот кузнечиков. На Амои он никогда не встречал насекомых, кроме тараканов, пауков, мух и выпестованных декоративных бабочек в ботаническом саду. О кузнечиках он знал лишь из голограмм и книг. На Ива невидимые в траве кузнечики так отбивали зазубренными лапками громкую мелодичную песню, словно без них сам вечер не мог существовать. Рики никогда не считал себя эстетической натурой, но просто не мог не насладиться красотой момента. Ясон уже сел в подъехавшее такси и выжидающе смотрел на Рики. Тот поспешил, пока поторапливающий взгляд Ясона не стал раздражённым.  
Около часа такси парило над городом, летя в неизвестном направлении. Ясон задумчиво смотрел в окно, подперев голову ладонью. Нечасто он отвлекался от работы. Рики практически никогда не видел Ясона без рабочего планшета с мелькающими на экране строками из отчётов и документов для рассмотрения. В расслабленном лице Ясона угадывалось нечто мечтательное, придававшее ему особое очарование. Сейчас Ясон выглядел больше человеком, чем андроидом. Рики заворожённо смотрел на него — живого, а не вырезанное скульптором ледяное изваяние с отчуждённым интеллектом. Красота Ясона в этот момент преобразилась. Рики видел в нём сейчас не идеальное искусственное творение Юпитера, а просто красивого мужчину с утончёнными чертами лица, гладкими мягкими волосами и задумчивыми синими глазами. Глубокими и загадочными, как море. Раньше красота Ясона была для Рики простым фактом, констатацией сущего. Блонди идеальны, их внешность с математической точностью отражает представления людей о красоте. И никогда раньше Рики не видел в Ясоне живую красоту человека, а не произведения искусства.  
— Этот взгляд определённо стоил всех усилий.  
Рики понял, что какое-то время Ясон смотрел на него в ответ. Стало неловко, и он отвёл взгляд в сторону. Щёки против воли порозовели. Он пытался понять: действительно ли в его взгляде Ясон смог прочитать мысли, овладевшие Рики, и неужели это знание могло удовлетворить его?  
— Мы на месте, — Ясон подождал, когда Рики вслед за ним выберется из такси, и продолжил: — Это Южный океан. Жители Ива называют его так потому, что вода у берега всегда тёплая. Можешь убедиться, если хочешь.  
Рики неверяще уставился на Ясона. Он стоял на бескрайнем берегу, простирающемся за горизонт. Ночную мглу разрезал белый столп света от старинного маяка. Скорее всего, это был исторический памятник, ведь в маяках моряки не нуждались уже очень давно. Рики хотел почувствовать мягкие песчинки под босыми ногами и настоящую океаническую воду. Хотел лежать на влажном песке и, омываемый пенистыми волнами, смотреть на звёздное небо. Чувствовать отрезвляющий ветер, влажный и пронзительный из-за близкой воды. Рики сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, всё ещё не веря в реальность происходящего, а потом обернулся к Ясону.  
— Я хочу. А ты хочешь?  
И Ясон улыбнулся.


End file.
